The Game Of Lies: The Chosen Trilogy: Book 1
by Echoes In The Darkness
Summary: After Gaea and her army won the war, 12 Demigods were chosen to fight to the death. After making a truce with his comrades, Percy soon realises that not everyone speaks the truth. Soon after he is betrayed by someone he thought he could trust, he becomes desperate to avenge his friends death, but without the guidance of his father to help him, how easy will this really be?
1. Chapter 1

**This has been edited! At the end of each edited chapter, there will be something at the bottom saying –Edited- **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH MRS QUIRKY-BOOKWORM FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER!**

Depressed. That's how everyone feels now that the Gods are gone. They said that they were immortal, but who knows whether they were knocked into oblivion, or whether Gaea's forces really did kill them? I guess we will never know.

We have been summoned to Mount Tyros, made of the shattered parts of Mount Olympus and Mount Othrys. I guess it is just a reminder of how we failed. I'm not sure why they gathered us here today. Probably to make us celebrate that a new demon has been born or something. Something depressing like it always is. It's not just Camp Half-Blood meeting here though. There's Camp Jupiter as well. The seven tried to bring us together, but when we lost the war I guess they just blamed it on us.

Now I can see Gaea. When I first saw her, I wondered how such a beautiful being could be so destructive. I she hadn't been plotting our deaths then I would have considered her to be pretty. I imagined her to look like some kind of horrible monster.

"Children of the Gods," she bellowed, as if she wanted the whole world to hear her. "I bring you here today for a punishment. Something that will have effects on both Demigods AND the Olympians I bring you the Penance Games. 6 tributes from each Camp will fight each other to the death, until only one is alive. This will happen every other year, so as to remind you that I am the supreme ruler of all. I have personally picked out each camp's tributes, so here they are. From Camp Jupiter: Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Dakota Nash, Reyna Hyam and Jacob Saville. Jupiter tributes please come here and stand on the platform."

I am so angry right now. No, angry doesn't cut it. I am infuriated. Gaea knows that a lot of people are good friends with those tributes, and they are just being sent away to die. I hear Gaea start speaking again and just zone out.

Until I hear my name. 'No.' I thought to myself. I would rather kill myself than kill any of those people. After somewhat recovering I start walking up to the Camp Half Blood platform, and then something dawned on me. If they picked me then I know that they would choose Annabeth. It takes all of my willpower not to start screaming. I feel like I'm breaking up inside, though. They can't take Annabeth. I know that if she dies, then I will die with her. Because I know that I can't live without her. All of things we did. They won't mean anything anymore, be- because she will be DEAD. No, I won't kill any tributes; I'd rather kill myself.

I suddenly realize that I got to the platform. I guess my mind was just on auto- pilot. As soon as I stand up on it, I finally conceive that everything is real. Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Connor. All are now within reach of Hades, and I know he is getting ready to grab them. Gaea led us behind a mountain and onto a huge ship that I guessed would carry us to the arena. As soon as we got there, Annabeth was holding onto me, her sobs wracking her body.

"It's gonna be alright Wise Girl." I whispered into her ear. It wasn't much, but I was still going through shock as well. I could barely console myself, let alone my girlfriend.

"I'm scared Seaweed brain..."

By this time, we had slowly walked to wards the seating area. I guess it wasn't 'seating' as per say, just some old moth bitten rags on the floor. I guess everyone had pretty good control over his or her emotions, because Annabeth was the only one crying. Of course, Leo had to be the first one to say something stupid.

"We have to make our last moments happy! So let's sing a SOOOOOOOONNNGGGGG!" shouted Leo.

"No... Just no." said Piper firmly. She was a little harsh on Leo, but to be honest, I don't blame her. I could feel the tension in the air, and I'm sure everyone else did too. I'm pretty sure that Reyna used to be Jason's girlfriend, and now Piper is Jason's girlfriend, so it's bound to be tense. I decided to say something. Leo was right. I certainly didn't want to die being man-bitchy to all of my best friends, and I was pretty sure no one else did either.

"Look guys," I was already getting death glares from half of everyone, but oh well. "I know Reyna, Piper and Jason have their own little problem, Leo is half nuts, and we are being sent to our deaths, but guys. Please. Can we just make out last night together the slightest bit bearable? I'm not saying everyone has to buddy up together, but come on." I said trying to be persuasive. I should have gotten Piper to do it. Her charm-speak would do a world of good.

"Percy's right you guys. Let's just make this bearable." Annabeth spoke up, her sniffling slowly coming to a stop. No one was in the mood to get up, so I decided to start one of those corny games about what we like about each other. At least I was trying, which is more than you can say for some people, *cough Clarisse *cough.

I swear Hazel is a mind reader or something because at that very moment she said,  
"How about we play a game of 21 truths?" She explained how to play and we went on for a few hours until we all decided to get some rest. There were six rooms, each with two beds and a basin. Basic needs, but what do you expect from one of the most evil people of all time? Naturally I slept in the same room as Annabeth, and we stayed up most of the night, talking. Knowing that this would be the last night we would be safe together. After a while I thought of a plan. I would gather all of the Greek demigods together and I would tell them my plan. I know I would always feel guilty if I killed Reyna or Jason, but this is a game. You play for yourself and no one else.  
8/30


	2. Chapter 2

sorry I have been gone for so long! this chapter has been deleted 3 times, so I have had no motivation :( -Sorry, Jason is a bit OOC - LONG CHAPTER :D Percy POV

Sadly, Leo's attempts to lessen the tension in the room failed miserably. After we realised that mood wasn't going to lighten, we all decided to go bed. After a few sullen 'Goodnights', everyone made their way to the rooms that they were sharing. I could tell that Annabeth was tired, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the floor. For me however, it was a completely different story. As soon as I felt tired and put my head down, my mind suddenly went crazy, thinking of the most irrelevant things. Eventually though, I realised that we needed a pact. Something that all of my fellow campers could abide by to stay safe for the longest period of time. I already knew what it was, but I wanted to let Annabeth sleep for a while. She was the crankiest person in the world when she didn't get enough, and I honestly couldn't be ask to deal with her in that mood right now, so for the first time on this 'trip', I decided to take in my surroundings.

There was a sole light bulb hanging limply from a piece of rope in the middle of the room. Honestly, I don't think that it would have made much difference whether it was there or not it was that dim. There were two moth-eaten mattresses that I would have rather not sat on, but did anyway. There wasn't much else in the room to describe, when Annabeth suddenly shot up, her face covered in a cold sweat. As soon as she saw me she burst into tears, and I realised what she had dreamed about. She came over to me and engulfed me in a monster sized hug, and put her head into the crook of my neck, her body shaking unnaturally from the tears. Before I could say anything soothing, she started speaking so fast I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Tartarus," she spoke in a half whisper, half normal voice. "We were in Tartarus, and suddenly you just broke away from me," and then she broke down again in a fresh batch of new tears, cascading down her face. It took her a while, but she started speaking again, still in that voice that sounded like she would start having another break down. "You broke away from me and just- just fell. When I got down, I could tell that you were dead," her voice became as quiet as a whisper, but I could still tell what she said. Dead. "Your limbs were all twisted at different angles, and you were all pale and white." I shushed her before she could finish. Firstly, because I couldn't bear to see my girlfriend like this, and secondly because unsurprisingly, it's REALLY weird hearing your girlfriend talk about your death.. but to be honest, it's not her fault. Well TECHNICALLY it IS her fault for going after the Athena Parthenos, but lets not go into that… because if she DID find out I said that, then well, I would probably die before the games even begin. "Stay here. I have to go get everyone else from camp half blood just to tell them something. Don't worry, I won't be long." I walked out slowly, and over to Leo and Connor's dorm.

I knocked on the door and expected to find the room trashed, but since everyone got mad at Leo earlier, he had calmed down a bit. "COME IN!" screamed Leo... I guess not.

"BUT, BUT WHAT IF ITS CLARISSE?" shouted Connor.

"Why would Clarisse want to come in our room?" asked Leo, forgetting that someone was outside, waiting to come in.

"Um, well IBROKELAMERWHENWEWEREALLCHATTING…" rushed Connor. Oh Gods... Clarisse was going to be MAD when she found out…

"AWESOME!" shouted Leo. At this rate those two would be dead before Clarisse even realised that Lamer, cough, MAIMER was either broken, missing, smashed into oblivion, or in the process of any of those three things. Speak of the devil. Just as I was about get them to open the door, Clarisse ran out of her room cursing. The inevitable had happened.

"Shit." I heard Connor say. I had to agree with him. Whenever one of the Stoll brothers cursed it meant trouble.

"What?" asked Leo. I would have thought that he had recognised Clarisse La Rue's footsteps, but I guess not. He was annoying her whenever he wasn't in Bunker 9 or focusing on some sort of beneficial mechanical device.

"Those are Clarisse's foot steps." half whispered half, said Connor. "Man, how do you know that?" asked Lboyseo confusedly. He hadn't been at camp long enough to know all of the pranks that Connor and Travis had played on Clarisse, let alone heard some of her worst tirades towards the two.

"SHIT, just hide!" shouted Connor.

"Dude, this room is EMPTY. There is nowhere to hide!" shouted Leo even louder.

"I dunno, make something with your clothes!" Connor was going crazy, and at the same time, Clarisse and I shouted, "OPEN THE DOOR!" I assumed that Connor automatically the assumed the brace position, trying to protect himself from the attack that he knew he was about to get.

As expected, Clarisse stormed in, shouting at Connor for most likely destroying one of her most prized possessions.

"I SWEAR TO THE GODS CONNOR STOLL, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE MAIMER IS, I SWEAR HE WILL LIVE UP TO HIS NAMESAKE!" she shouted. I admit that was a pretty good threat.

"Um, well, I might have been playing with it…" he mumbled quietly. Clarisse walked up to him and started whispering in his ear.

"Yes, carry on."

"And it, might have fallen off?" he replied. Of course, that wasn't what happened. Connor snapped it in half, and it was now resting under his mattress. Now though, since it had fallen into the Gods damned sea though, Clarisse was going to start shouting abuse at me, since she would figure that I could have saved it. I was right. She spun around and started screaming at me.

"Perseus Jackson, WHY THE FREAKING HADES DID YOU NOT GET IT OUT? You lazy son of Poseidon. Why can't you do ANYTHING? You're just a worthless hindrance trying to get attention. Ever since you came tocamp you hav been stealing all of the attention. You act all innocent, but everything is always your fault. If you hadn't annoyed Kronos, then Silena would still be alive, and so would all the other people who died in the battle on Manhattan." She shouted. This was it I thought to myself. I was sick and tired of her insults. Time and time again I had put up with them, but this was just too far. None of it was true. She knew that I couldn't have stopped Silena and everyone else dying. She knew that the battle was inevitable. I'm pretty sure she had insulted everyone at Camp for some ridiculous reason, apart from Annabeth, because even Clarisse is smart enough to know that if she insults her the way she insults everyone else, then I would probably do something involving everlasting pain to her.

"Clarisse, I am SICK. OF. THIS. You go around Camp acting as if you own the place, and think that you have the right to belittle everyone, to make yourself feel good, and im tired of it. You just don't care how other people feel do you? It doesn't matter how hard their life has been already, it doesn't matter whether they have even spoken to you or not, you still feel like it's your place to go around insulting them. Do you really not care Clarisse or is it an act? Because if it is an act, then I think you should stop. What could possibly worse than what you act like now? None of anything that you say is true. No wonder you're Ares' favourite child. You're heartless and arrogant just like him." Tremors and shakes were rocking the boat, and I could hear the sea crashing against the side. Everyone was starting to stumble and fall to the floor. I hope there is water in the games I thought to myself. I realised that this was the first time I had actually thought about myself, and my personal predicament.

Annabeth flounced through the door with a not so impressed look on her face.

"Oh, how nice. The smart ass daughter of Athena is here." stated Clarisse snidely. To be honest, I wasn't that surprised that Clarisse was still randomly insulting people. To get to stop would be like asking Poseidon and Athena to become buddies.

"Nice to see you too Clarisse." muttered Annabeth. Leo had finally decided that it was safe to talk without being killed by either Clarisse or I.

"Erm, well now that everyone has calmed down, and the risk of death for speaking in this room has now gone down about 70% can we please discuss why we are all here?" asked Leo curiously. I didn't blame him. It must have seemed like I had just come in to argue with Clarisse to him and Connor.

"Yeah sure. Can you go get Piper please Leo?" I asked. He wasn't going to like it, but I figured that if he stayed in here then the risk of death would shoot right back up again.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Leo, just go." said Annabeth, now on the verge of screaming. Leo sauntered off towards the door to go and get Piper.

Leo POV

As I walked close towards Piper and Jason's dorm I could hear laughter and giggling, and just couldn't help feeling jealous. I would never get that. The only girl I had ever like had only been nice to me to help me, and that wasn't even for me. It was for her. I would never see her again after these games, and even if she could see me, she wouldn't even consider it. I hadn't even meant to meet her. Before he whole fiasco, I didn't know that any of this was going to happen. I never seemed to have luck with these things. Deciding not to dwell on it, I went forward and gingerly knocked on their door, hoping that it would be Piper to open it and not Jason. Jason opened it. Of course, none of the Gods favoured me. Even Janus wanted to make a simple task just a bit harder for me to complete.

"Hey, Leo. What do ya need?" he asked me openly. I kept on wishing over and over again that this seemingly easy task wasn't going to turn into something ridiculous.

"Actually I don't need anything. I was just wondering if I could speak to Piper." I said. I didn't say it like a question. I tried to sound authoritive. Yeah. I thought to myself. This was the former praetor of some crazy Roman Camp. It doesn't need a fool to work out that I'm not in the slightest bit interested in Piper, but I just wanted to be careful around Jason. He could get seriously over-protective over her. Percy being protective over Annabeth, yes, I can understand that, but Jason sometimes treats Piper like an object and not the human being that she is. Piper stood up and walked over to the door where she and Jason both came out.

"I'm really sorry, Jason, but I need to speak to her alone." I muttered. He scoffed. I could tell what was going on inside his head, predicting the next thing he was going to say.

"Pfft. Yeah, okay. Like that's ever going to happen. Why would you ask? Seriously though? What? Do you think I was just going to let you go outside with her so you could start hitting on her?" asked Jason. He wasn't joking.

"Seriously? I'm not that dumb. Piper would get a troop of Aphrodite girls to came and attack me with their girl stuff." I joked, trying to break down the tension.

"I don't know if I want to let her go Valdez." He said, just trying to get on my nerves. I knew if I went on with saying my thoughts, then I would blow my cool and Jason would never let me speak to Piper in private, but I couldn't hold it in.

"Why do you do that Jason?" I asked him casually.

"Do what?" he was aggressive. I knows what I'm talking about, but he's just trying to aggravate me.

"You know what I'm talking about Jason. It bugs me when I see people treated like objects that can be used at your disposal. Piper isn't an object. She's a human being. She has emotions, she's been through tough times, clearly showing that she can make her own choices, but still you continue to treat her like something you own." Bad choice I thought to myself. I was now being held against the wall by my throat. Sometimes I honestly wonder how stupid I can get.

"Do realise who you are talking to Valdez? Hmm? I don't appreciate being spoken to like that. I like how you speak with such authority. What have you done? Made some metal dragon, overworked it, cried and then stuck it to some flying war boat as a masthead. And most of that was because it was your only friend. Great going kid. Good job." He smirked and laughed, and lessened the grip on my neck, enabling me to speak.

"I would have thought, for someone so smart, that you knew that if it wasn't for Festus and the Argo II then you would most likely be stranded in the middle of nowhere or dead. And actually, it was a Trireme, not a quote 'flying war boat'." It was a struggle to speak, but I managed it.

"Oh shut up Valdez." Jason clearly had no intention if putting me down any time soon.

"Just want to let you know, that if I wanted to, which right now I really do, I could just set myself on fire and burn you right now. I don't have a problem with it, and you don't have Percy to save you." He immediately let go, realising that I wasn't joking, and was about to attack me. I lit up my hand and he slowly backed away.

"Jason, please. Go inside. My Greek family needs to see me." I could tell that she was using charmspeak on him. He went back into the room and Piper and I started to walk back slowly.

"I can tell that you're thinking about her. I'm not sure if it will work. Y'know with our current predicament, and what she's like." She murmured.

"I know. I have liked her for ages, but I guess it's just unrequited." I replied sullenly. We started walking faster, when I heard something rolling behind me. I turned around and saw a wheel rolling from a door. It wasn't like it was quiet or anything .

"Did you hear that?" I asked her. Apparently she didn't. Eventually, after a long silence, she finally broke the silence.

* * *

What is the mysterious wheel, what's gonna happen to Percy for insulting Ares? Review and you shall find out!

contact me on tumblr for sneak peaks and spoilers

dontdissthefandom . tumblr . com

remove spaces between the dots

Reviews would be cool.


End file.
